This relates to electronic devices such as cellular telephones and, more particularly, to methods for transmitting wireless traffic across antenna arrays.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones contain wireless circuitry such as radio-frequency transceiver integrated circuits and associated wireless baseband circuitry. These wireless circuits may be used in handling wireless voice and data communications.
In some cellular telephones, multiple antennas are available. Configurable circuitry in this type of cellular telephone may be used to choose which of the antennas should receive incoming wireless traffic based on factors such as the measured quality of received signals on each of the antennas.
Challenges can arise, however, in determining how to optimize wireless performance when transmitting signals though this type of antenna configuration. If care is not taken, voice calls may be dropped or data transmission operations may be disrupted.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved ways in which to support wireless communications in electronic devices.